


Birthday Blessings

by DRHPaints



Series: Dave and Melissa [2]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sweet, Thicc OC, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, plus size OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Dave and Melissa go on their annual agate hunting trip and later celebrate Melissa’s birthday.
Relationships: Dave/Original Female Character
Series: Dave and Melissa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972165
Kudos: 4





	Birthday Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my best friend Missy. I love you so much! I hope you have the happiest of birthdays <3
> 
> This work is a follow-up to another fic entitled ‘Only A Fool For You.’ I made it a series for the sake of ease, but I don’t know if any other installments will take place unless they’re requested.

Music blasting, Melissa bopped along behind the wheel, her ethereal voice effortlessly climbing over the notes as she merged onto the highway. Wide smile blossoming over his face, Dave reached over to give her thick thigh a squeeze. Even after a few months of dating, it boggled his mind that after all their years of chaste friendship, he got to touch her, to hold her, and Dave couldn’t get enough.

Whether they were standing in line at McDonald’s, Dave’s strong arms wrapped around from behind and swaying them gently from side to side as they pondered the menu, even though they both were going to get the same damn things they always did. Or checking out at Target, Dave’s hand gliding through her dark blonde waves, never tiring of the way the silky strands threaded between his fingers like priceless masses of spun gold. 

Whatever the case, Dave feared they’d become one of those couples people despised as he constantly draped his tall frame over her, square chin resting on Melissa’s soft shoulder and letting his eyes fall closed in contentment as he hugged her close in the dim light of the bar on Friday nights with their friends. But he couldn’t bring himself to worry about it. Dave adored touching Melissa far too much to care.

Song ending, Melissa frowned when the next track began and she reached for her phone. Tsking, Dave’s hand shot out first and grabbed it. “Hey, let me do that.” Pursing his lips at her, Dave begged Melissa a thousand times not to look at her phone while she drove. The idea that someday he might get a call that she was in an accident, or that she…

Dave couldn’t bring himself to fathom it and shook the thought away. “What song do you want?” 

“Up in This.” Melissa stated simply, as though Dave were supposed to have any frame of reference for that. As far as his admiration extended for Melissa, it did not encompass her sonic sensibilities, and it was about the only thing they butted heads on as he was wickedly tempted to put on a  _ White Snake  _ track and keep her phone hostage for the rest of their trip.

“Um... _ blackbear _ and  _ Tinashe _ ?” Dave pronounced it like ‘Tin-aysh.’ Well, with his lisp, ‘Tin-ayth’ and Melissa laughed.

“Yes, please.” Shaking her head, once the bass pounded through the car her high, elegant voice once again joined the speakers and Dave bent over the console to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

Melissa turned down the volume. “What was that for?” She smirked at him.

Dave lifted a vast shoulder. “Just ‘cuz.”

Chuckling, Melissa cranked it once more and they drove on. Wheels rolling to a stop in the gravel, Dave was almost unreasonably excited as he hopped out and ran around to open the door for Melissa of her own car, a habit she found both cute and slightly silly as she climbed out. 

Sky scattered with a few dollops of cloud, Dave was grateful it was warm enough for them to go about in their hoodies as they stepped across the terrain. Dave looked forward to this outing more than he could express. Every year, he and Melissa would drive up and go agate hunting beside the secluded lake shore.

Dave remembered the first time Melissa brought him. They’d been friends for a couple of years already, but as she explained the significance of the place, how she came there all her life, seeking the beautiful stones and treasuring them deeply, Dave knew he was privedged to be welcomed into this sacred space of her life, and he treated it reverently.

Whenever they traversed the beach together, eyes on the ground, one or the other bending down every so often to brush away, to pick, to see if perhaps this was a jewel worth saving, Dave lost himself in the amiable comfort of the day. Often long silences would stretch between them, but there was nothing forced or uncomfortable about it, rather the crunching beneath their feet and their prodding fingers seemed to hum together contentedly with the lapping water.

But in years past, whenever they came, without fail, there would come a moment in the day, perhaps when Melissa found an especially stunning stone and popped up, her smile glowing. Or perhaps when she was bent over in concentration, shoving aside the undesirables with her brow furrowed and hopelessly trying to keep her hair out of her face, when Dave would stand, staring and swallowing hard, forlorn that the one precious gem he truly wanted was out of reach.

So to come back with her now, hand in hand, Dave thought he might burst with jubilation as the cool breeze whipped his long, silky hair back and they set out. Thankful they thought of packing a picnic lunch, Dave anchored their blanket with the cooler before they began searching the perimeter for stones. Dave noticed Melissa humming to herself, and of course he didn’t recognize the tune, but it made him grin regardless as he spotted an agate dashed with an almost crystalline blue.

“Ooh look at this one!” Melissa popped up and, turning, saw Dave’s fingers in the pockets of his torn jeans. “Oh did you find something?”

Shaking his head, Dave’s eyes shifted away from her. “No, just checking my phone.” Melissa narrowed her eyes. They always shared their discoveries on the beach. But she decided not to press it as she peered over the rock-strewn ground.

After searching for a while, they sat down to lunch, Dave wrapping his wide mouth around Melissa’s cold pasta salad and bobbing his head appreciatively. Dave was hopeless in the kitchen, and anything his mother didn’t make for him came from the freezer, so Melissa enjoyed cooking for him. The way he would lean back and rub his little belly after made her swell with pride, and she was grateful Dave never questioned her eating decisions.

Throughout her life Melissa had family members, friends, even some boyfriends say things like,  _ ‘Are you sure you should be eating that? _ ’ And their eyes would trail accusingly over her body as a bilious shame rose in Melissa’s throat, no longer able to savor whatever the food may have been.

But Dave never undermined her appearance. In fact, quite the opposite. Sometimes, when they were in bed together, his sizable hands roaming over her skin, Melissa got the sense she was being worshipped. Dave’s fingers would caress, coax, passing over every curve, every hill of her body with veneration, glorying in the sum of her flesh, his sapphire eyes wide with a hunger for her that proved insatiable.

Finishing their meal, they decided to move a bit further down the shore to explore new territory, Dave first returning the cooler and blanket to the car. Melissa managed to unearth a piece of quartz and held it up for Dave to admire. Nodding, he gathered her hair back and gave her neck a kiss, tilting his head, a mysterious look in his oceanic eyes.

“What?” Melissa smiled, scratching under his chin.

Dave shrugged and gave her waist a squeeze. “Just happy.”

Melissa beamed. Sometimes when she looked at Dave, she couldn’t comprehend how he was in front of her for years and neither of them had the courage to express their feelings, and she would grow woeful over all the wasted moments. But in the short duration of their relationship, they faced various challenges together, and Melissa suspected that something held them back until the timing was right.

Dave treated her with a cherishing kindness that was so foreign to Melissa that initially it put her on edge. In their first month of dating, one day Dave, after a long shift at the Rec Center, went to hang out with the guys, only to go home and pass out. When this resulted in him not responding to her text for nearly a full day, Dave awoke to a message the following morning:  _ Are you mad at me? _

__ Dave was confused. Melissa hadn’t done anything wrong, why would he be angry? But Melissa sat him down and explained the way her mind would lie, how the spectre of anxiety would tap her on the shoulder, dripping poison in her ear and convincing her she was worthless, that Dave could never truly care for her.

Dave didn’t tell her that was stupid. Or that she was overreacting. No. Instead every morning when he woke up, before his dark blue eyes could even focus correctly, so often it was riddled with typos, Dave would send Melissa a text to greet the day. And throughout his shift at work, Dave made sure to stay in contact, even if it was a simple,  _ ‘thinking of you’  _ text or a blurry photo of his face spread in its crooked, goofy grin (for some reason Dave was incapable of taking a decent selfie) wall of bowling shoes behind him.

Melissa spent her whole life being told she was too much. The words ‘drama queen’ tossed flippantly at her as if they weren’t supposed to sting. But Dave’s sweet acceptance almost made Melissa think her riotous flares of emotion were acceptable.

Even before they started dating, she remembered an instance when she was on a call with Dave, crying over some man or another who used her and threw her aside, blind to her substantial worth. 

Sniffing, Melissa shook her head as she held the phone to her ear. “I’m sorry. I’m overreacting. I’m just being stupid.”

“No.” Dave’s soft voice replied. “Melissa, you’re not stupid. And it’s okay to be upset about this. That guy...he was a jerk.”

“Yeah, but…” Face crumpling, Melissa hugged herself. “Why do I let this shit bother me so much? It’s so dumb.”

When Dave spoke he was tender, purposeful. “It’s not dumb. You just...you feel things very deeply, is all. And that’s a  _ good  _ thing Melissa.” Dave urged. “Because you care for the people in your life so well. I know…” Pausing, Melissa could hear his breathing on the other end of the line. “You always care for me better than anyone I know. Because of the way you are, you always notice when something is wrong. Remember that day with the Biology test?”

Melissa did. Vividly. Dave struggled academically. It wasn’t his fault. Dave was actually far more intelligent than people gave him credit for, but he would tense up, and things like tests and quizzes would throw him into a flurry of panic. And so at their midterm, when the papers were handed out, Dave stared down at the scantron, immobile. Silently Dave waited until a handful of other students turned theirs in before leaving. Then, head down and mouth tight, Dave dropped his blank test in the recycling bin before walking out.

Melissa didn’t see him do it. Instead what she saw was the heavy shame resting around Dave’s pink lips. She saw the way he couldn’t meet her eye when she discussed a question she herself found particularly tricky. And so when Melissa touched a hand to his shoulder, her delicate voice asking Dave if something was wrong, he broke and cried in her arms, fearing himself doomed to be a failure.

“Yeah, I remember, Dave.” Melissa responded, wiping away her tears.

Dave cleared his throat. “Yeah, so, I…” He was silent for so long Melissa took the phone away from her ear to glance at it and make sure they hadn’t lost the connection. “So I’m glad.” Dave finally stated simply. “I’m glad you feel things.”

Sometimes Melissa wondered if there was something else Dave wanted to say in that prolonged pause. And now that they were together, she even considered bringing it up, to see if he remembered the conversation. But as she strolled over the beach Melissa was reminded that some stones are left unturned for a reason.

Melissa looked out over the lake, breathing in the fresh air. “Wow, every time I come here I forget. It’s so beautiful.”

“Yeah.” Dave murmured, cupping her cheek. “Beautiful.”

Facing him, Melissa smiled and Dave dipped down to capture her mouth with his light pink lips. Her fingers wound into his dark tendrils and Dave gripped her waist, pulling her near. Melissa parted from their kiss for a moment, glancing behind her. Taking Dave by the hand she led him to a large rock, encouraging him to sit down before she straddled him.

Chucking his visor so it wouldn’t bonk her in the forehead for the thousandth time, Melissa joined their lips, arms draped about his mountainous shoulders as she lightly ground herself into him. Dave’s strong fingers moved to her ass and Melissa couldn’t help but giggle. She noticed that whenever he had the chance, without fail, Dave would greedily grab two handfuls of her ass. Too sheepish to ever say something along the lines of  _ ‘I just like your big, juicy ass, Melissa, _ ’ Dave let his touch do the talking and it was painfully transparent.

Sensing his cock thickening beneath his ripped jeans, Melissa bore down vigorously, pulling away from their kiss to brush her lips over Dave’s neck. “Touch me, Dave.” She urged, taking one of his wrists and leading it to her zipper.

“Here?” Dave peered around cautiously.

Melissa nodded. “Yeah. Don’t worrry. No one ever comes this way.”

“Okay.” Undoing her jeans, Dave’s fingers snuck below the waistband of her panties and he smiled against her lips when he discovered Melissa wet and ready for him. Melissa reached down to free Dave’s straining cock, wrapping her hand around him and pumping as she rocked forward into his touch.

“Dave...yes. So good.” She breathed. Dave’s fingers were never free of callouses from his work in the garage, but Melissa didn’t mind. His work-roughened hands were incredibly strong and yet somehow could treat her with a feather touch if need be, coaxing Melissa to untold heights of pleasure as he fiddled over her clit and she rutted against him.

Jerking his thick cock wildly, Melissa began trembling above him and Dave’s free arm held her close. “ _ Dave! Dave, yes! Don’t stop! Fuck!” _

Frantically attempting to kiss her open mouth, Dave whispered as his fingers raced. “Does that feel good, Melissa? I love making you cum.” Spinning faster, Melissa buried her face in his neck as her cries rose. “Cum for me, Melissa.  _ Cum for me.” _

Hand viciously gripping his shoulder, Melissa shrieked, shaking over him, panties soaked and eyes fluttering as she attempted to maintain her hold on his throbbing cock. 

Avalanche of blonde waves hanging in her face, Melissa took a couple of breaths to compose herself before, without warning, she scrambled down Dave’s body, kneeling in the stones and taking him into her warm, wet mouth.

“Oh  _ FUCK!”  _ Dave gasped, big hands going to her scalp as his sharp jaw dropped and his left eye twitched. Sinking the circle of her lips over his considerable length, Melissa bobbed rapidly, stroking Dave’s shaft in tandem and burrowing him in the back of her throat.

“ _ Oh Melissa, yes! Yes! Your mouth! I love it! Fuck!” _ Laying back on the rock, Dave covered his face with both hands, heels kicking on the ground as she voraciously inhaled and he squirmed, fighting to keep his pelvis flat so as not to overwhelm her.

The noises Dave made when she sucked him drove Melissa wild. Not only his sweet voice stumbling over whatever words eked from his soft pink lips, but the helpless whimpers, high and needy, and when he got close to the precipice, the extended, desperate whining, intensely vulnerable and heart wrenching as Dave massaged his agile fingers into her hair.

“ _ Fuck, Melissa! You’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! FUCK!” _ Body straining, Dave held fast to the stone beneath him, breathless for a moment before his hips leapt with a stuttered gasp, warm, salty cum draining over the back of Melissa’s eager tongue.

Rising, Melissa wiped her eyes and mouth, zipping up her jeans before putting Dave away and plopping down next to him on the rock. Gulping air, Dave took a few moments to compose himself before sitting up, taking Melissa in his arms and lacing their lips together. 

For a while they sat in amiable silence, looking out over the water, wind playing in their long hair, before they decided it was time to head home. As Melissa continued along the almost deserted highway, she reflected on her time with Dave thus far.

Even though he despised her music, it never stopped Dave from dancing with her at the bar. Dave was self-conscious about his skills, thought himself an uncoordinated doofus on the floor, but he couldn’t resist Melissa’s voluptuous body undulating against him, no matter how much he thought the songs she and her friends chose ‘just sounded like noise.’

For years now, Dave would coach Melissa through anxiety attacks. But now that they were a couple, there was a shift, a fresh depth in the way he assisted her. Crying and sometimes finding it difficult to breathe, Melissa’s mind would buzz with every possible wrong, and Dave would force her to meet his cobalt gaze. “Look at me, Melissa.” Staring not at her, but into her, a large hand would rest just above her belly. “Breathe into my fingers, okay?” Dave’s consoling voice would remind her to slow down. To let go. “Let’s just breathe together.” Demonstrating, Dave would do an exaggerated inhale, followed by a a loud exhale until Melissa synced with him, her tears gradually drying until she became cold and tired, Dave rocking her to sleep.

And when her grandmother passed away earlier this year, Dave didn’t come to her with empty, trite phrases. He didn’t say,  _ ‘She’s in a better place _ ’ or  _ ‘Everything happens for a reason. _ ’ Dave just held her, allowing Melissa to cry until she thought there couldn’t possibly be any tears left inside her, inside the world itself, only to glance up and see his stormy blue eyes streaming on her behalf.

Melissa was thankful for Dave in dozens, perhaps hundreds of ways, but that Dave allowed her to be herself, that Dave made Melissa feel more and more like the authentic, genuine  _ Melissa _ with each and every day they spent together, that she held dear above all.

Stopping outside of Dave’s house, he bent over the center console and they shared a passionate kiss, Dave tucking a strand of hair behind Melissa’s ear before they made their goodbyes and he went inside, falling asleep that night adrift on sparkling dreams of Melissa on the beach.

***

As Melissa’s birthday approached, Dave’s jubilation was unparalleled. Dave wanted an excuse to celebrate Melissa and for her first birthday while they were together, he planned accordingly. 

Picking her up late in the morning, Dave greeted Melissa at the door with a stunning bouquet of daisies, peonies, and pansies. Dave was well aware of how much Melissa appreciated flowers. So he bought them for her. A lot. Originally Melissa would hang the bouquets upside down, drying them and smiling each day as she passed them on the way to the kitchen. But after two dozen crowded her wall, Melissa had to admit it was time to pick and choose, and hoped it didn’t hurt Dave’s feelings when a few of them disappeared after wilting.

“Happy birthday, Melissa.” Dave beamed at her.

“Aw, thank you Dave.” Melissa exclaimed, inhaling the intoxicating botanical scent and inviting him inside while she put them in water. She smirked when she noticed Dave dressed up for the day. Well, as dressed up as Dave got, anyway. Sporting black jeans that only had one tiny hole near the ankle and a blue button up shirt that made his eyes dazzle, Dave forewent the visor and Melissa cupped his sculpted jaw. “You look very handsome, Dave.”

Waving a hand dismissively, Dave shrugged. “You’re beautiful, Melissa. I like your dress.” Melissa wore a forest green short dress that showed off her thigh tattoo complete with casual sneakers. Filling the vase, Melissa paused and internally she realized Dave never told her she  _ looked _ beautiful. Never said you  _ look _ pretty. Instead Dave always made it a declaration. “You’re beautiful,” “You’re pretty,” “You’re gorgeous.” There was never a hair's breadth of distance in Dave’s compliments for her and suddenly recognizing the importance of the distinction, Melissa smiled.

Opening the truck door for her, Dave passed Melissa the AUX cord with a sigh. “It’s your birthday, after all.”

Chuckling, Melissa brought up her favorite banging playlist and Dave shook his head as they drove. When they arrived at the restaurant he jumped out and jogged around, opening her door once again and comically offering a crooked elbow. Melissa laughed and took it as they strolled inside.

They sat down to a meal of all-you-can-eat, made to order sushi and Melissa blissfully popped a dragon roll into her mouth as she and Dave talked and laughed. “Alright, so…” Smile sneaking onto his face, Dave rubbed his large hands together. “Are you ready for your present?”

“Yes!” Melissa clapped excitedly. Dave reached into his back pocket and presented her with a flat square box wrapped in a purple ribbon. Untying it, Melissa brought her fingers to her lips and gasped.

Inside was a pair of earrings and a necklace, made from polished agates collected on their trip to the shore set in silver. Coming around to her side of the table, Dave lifted the necklace from its cushion and held it before her. “You see, its, um…” Voice a bit higher than usual, Dave twisted the stone back and forth. “It’s got these little bits of blue in there. I thought…” Dave’s hand covered hers. “Well...they match your eyes.”

Touching the stones, Melissa nodded, throat tight and eyes stinging. Dave studied her, face expectant. “Do...do you like it?”

Unable to speak for a moment, Melissa bobbed her head. “I love it, Dave.” She blinked rapidly, capturing his lips. “Thank you. They’re so wonderful.” Immediately she took out the studs she was wearing and replaced them with the new earrings, draping the necklace overhead. 

“I’m so glad.” Dave kissed her forehead. “Happy birthday, Melissa.”

Dave went back to sit down but before he reached the chair he shot up in alarm. “Oh shit!” 

Running out of the restaurant, Melissa looked after him in confusion. “Dave! What’s wrong?”

Reappearing a couple of minutes later bearing a larger box, Dave sighed. “I forgot the cake in the truck. Sorry.” Shaking his head, he opened the box. “Thank goodness your birthday is in October and not July or something.”

A small round chocolate cake with  _ ‘Happy Birthday, Melissa’ _ in tidy script rested inside and Dave whipped two boxes of candles out of his pocket and a lighter. Tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth, Dave meticulously added until there were 28 candles standing aloft on the confection’s surface, firing up every single one.

“Alright,” Dave carefully slid it in front of her. “Make a wish.”

Closing her eyes, Melissa inhaled and was able to extinguish all the candles in one blow, Dave clapping for her, his beaming face revealed behind the rising cloud of smoke. They each had a substantial piece before Dave boxed up the leftovers, paying the check and driving Melissa back home.

Once inside her apartment, Dave’s hands went to her waist and he pressed their foreheads together. “So…” He dipped in to link their mouths in a brief kiss. “It’s your birthday…”

Chuckling, Melissa nodded. “Yes, I know, Dave.”

Drawing her near, a broad smile grew on Dave’s face and he bit his lower lip. “So what do you want?” Swooping in, he brushed his lips over the spot below her ear. “I’ll do anything...I just wanna make you feel good.”

Melissa shivered, turning into his face and stroking her hands over his long, silky hair. “I just want you.”

Giggling a little, Dave pulled back and narrowed his eyes. “Hmm…” At this point he figured he knew Melissa’s desires relatively well. “Okay. Come on.” Taking her by the hand, Dave led her to her bedroom. 

First Dave removed her glasses, setting them on the bedside stand. When he came back in range Melissa lifted her hands toward him, but Dave lightly grabbed her wrists, placing them down at her sides with a shake of his head before walking around behind her. Grasping the hemline of her dress, he hoisted it overhead, allowing the fabric to flutter to the floor. Dave unsnapped her bra, inching the straps down her arms and casting it aside. Coming around to face her, his dark blue eyes locked into her own as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties, peeling them off and encouraging Melissa to step free. 

Naked before him, Dave’s hands flowed over her body. Tracing the tattoo on her sternum, a gathering of blue flowers with an accompanying lyric from one of her favorite songs, Dave smiled. He remembered when he went with her to get the ink. Dave wriggled in a chair beside her as Melissa lay under the needle. Not so much because he was concerned for her well being, Melissa had several tattoos and Dave knew she was tough, but because he found her body decor deeply erotic and the placement of this one in particular made him itchy all over, the idea that he wouldn’t be able to touch her there for a couple of weeks torturous.

On the way home Melissa started to ache from the hours spent beneath the piercing vibrations and Dave frowned. When they got back to her apartment he brought her ibuprofen and, though he was aware he could do nothing for the affected area directly, Dave had Melissa sit between his knees as he rubbed her shoulders and they watched  _ The Office,  _ hoping the comedy would prove a helpful distraction from the pain. Melissa also had flowers adorning her arm and thigh, and Dave thought it appropriate, since to him, her body was a garden of endless delights.

Dave hastily unbuttoned his own shirt and shrugged out of his jeans and boxers before combing back Melissa’s hair. Taking Melissa’s face in both of his large hands and fusing their lips together, Dave’s tongue licked into her mouth as her fingers came to rest at his little love handles. 

Pulling her back with him onto the bed, Dave took his time traversing her body. Hands cascading over her arms, her hips, her breasts, before trickling between her thighs, his index and ring finger tantalizingly gliding alongside her clit. 

Leaving her mouth, Dave latched onto her neck, a soft moan escaping him as he gently sucked on her flesh, nipping a little and flicking with his long tongue before moving down to her collarbone, inhaling until Melissa’s skin came away red, the sight of his mark spurring him on. 

“Melissa…” Dave’s breath hot and ticklish against her ear, he applied direct pressure to her clit and her back arched. “I want you to sit on my face.”

Melissa blinked and pulled back her head. “Oh Dave...no, I’m...I’m too heavy.”

“No.” Dave shook his head. “You’re beautiful. Come on.”

“But…” Melissa cupped his face. “What if it’s too much?”

Rolling his eyes, Dave looked down at her. “Alright, if I have any problems, I’ll pinch your thigh twice. Deal?”

“Okay…” 

Dave shuffled down on the bed, patting his cheek. “Climb on.”

Hesitant, Melissa placed a knee on either side of his head. Hands on the headboard, Melissa lowered herself toward Dave’s mouth, holding most of her weight aloft.

Dave’s long tongue sought her, grazing her clit. Then, with a small note of dismay rising from below her, Dave’s strong arms surfaced like a leviathan from the depths of the sea, clamping over her hips and dragging Melissa down onto his sharp jaw with a moan.

Voraciously licking, the sudden stimulation made Melissa fold over, her forehead touching the wall. “Oh Dave _ …fuck!”  _ Her hand fisted in his long hair and Dave consumed her with a fury, using every element of his wide mouth to tickle her sensitive flesh. 

Lips enveloping her clit, Dave sucked rapaciously and Melissa began grinding herself into his chiseled features, the noises tearing from her throat sounding as though they belonged to someone else. “ _ Dave! Fuck! Yes! Dave!” _

The combination of gravity and suction was exquisite as Melissa found herself shamelessly humping his sculpted jaw. Overwhelmed by the sounds of her ecstasy, Dave began tugging himself rapidly, the other hand kneading the flesh of Melissa’s ass as she dripped over his square chin. 

“ _ Fuck! I’m cumming! Fuck! Dave!” _ Shaking uncontrollably, Melissa’s knuckles whitened over the headboard and she screamed. But Dave did not relent, the vibrations of his moaning growing between her legs as his tongue whipped over her swollen clit, devouring Melissa as though she were the choicest delicacy.

“ _ Dave! Yes! Yes!”  _ Voice ragged, Melissa curled over him, almost in the fetal position as she pulsed against Dave’s consuming crisp jaw. Unable to help himself, Dave reached a wide palm high in the air, cracking it over her ass before taking her impossibly closer as he drove his mouth forward.

“ _ Dave...Dave...I’m cumming… _ ” Breathless, Melissa’s body convulsed above him, whites of her eyes all that was visible before she tipped off to the side, collapsing on the bed and shaking her head.

Seeing her face, Dave pushed back her sweaty hair, concerned. “Melissa, are you okay?”

Opening her eyes, had she not been so weary Melissa might’ve burst out laughing. Dave’s overlong hair stuck up in every direction. His lips, already a bright pink, were swollen and darker. And the entire lower have of his face shone with the evidence of her desire. But his expression of worry was so earnest, so kind, that Melissa lifted an exhausted arm and patted his chest.

“Yeah, I’m good Dave. That was amazing. Just...I need a minute.”

“Oh.” Dave smiled, bobbing his head. “Okay then.” Wiping a forearm across his mouth, he snuggled down next to her, outlining Melissa’s tattoos while she caught her breath.

Meeting his eyes, deep blue pools of adoration, Melissa smiled. “I want you inside of me.”

“Okay.” Dave threaded an errant blonde strand behind her ear. “Do you want to be on top?”

Melissa nodded, rifling in her bedside drawer for a condom and rolling it over him before straddling Dave. Positioning herself, Melissa sank down, a soft gasp escaping her lips as his thick cock stretched her open.

“Mmm…” Dave groaned, rolling his pelvis forward to sense every slippery inner surface of her. “You feel so fucking good, Melissa. You’re so sexy.” 

Melissa didn’t think she’d every tire of the way Dave double lisped over the word ‘sexy.’ How he said ‘thekthy’ and her name, ‘Melitha’ made her heart flutter every time. Originally she thought, to be kind, she might allow Dave to call her ‘Mel’ instead. But she couldn’t give up the way his tongue stumbled. She loved it too much.

Beginning to bounce, Melissa tossed her head back and Dave placed a thumb over her clit, twiddling as he rotated his pelvis into her. Waves of her hair dancing, Dave memorized every moment of her elation. The way her curvaceous lips parted, similar to the way Melissa sang, and Dave endlessly proud of himself when he could make her hit those high notes. The way her eyes clenched shut, not unlike when Melissa laughed, Dave marveling at how she let her mirth overtake her entire body.

Hands on his firm chest, Melissa drove herself down onto his massive cock, panting hard. “ _ Fuck, Dave! Yes! You feel so good! Fuck me!” _

Planting his heels in the mattress, Dave’s free hand clasped her hip and he began pounding up into her ferociously as Melissa’s body flickered around him. “ _ Dave! Fuck! Yes! Just like that!” _

“ _ Melissa!” _ Dave cried, pummeling her and twirling over her engorged clit. “I wanna make you cum. I love when you cum on me.  _ Please! _ Cum for me!  _ Cum for me, Melissa!” _

Bending forward, Melissa’s body ceased its jumping, her hips instead dragging rapidly back and forth as she clung to Dave’s shoulders. “ _ Fuck! Fuck! Dave! I’m cumming! Yes!”  _

Breathless and silent for a moment, her knees wove in and out before a shriek tumbled from her lips, Melissa seizing above him and constricting violently around Dave’s sensitive cock.

“Oh fuck... _ Melissa… _ ” Dave whined, thrashing beneath her. “I...I…” He kicked his heels in the sheets helplessly. “Can I get on top now? Maybe?”

“Yeah.” Melissa nodded hastily. “Come on.”

Dave’s firm arms flipped her over effortlessly before snaking underneath her, crossing behind Melissa’s back and hooking over her shoulders. Forehead pressed to hers, he barreled forward relentlessly. “ _ Oh Melissa! Oh yes! Fuck! Melissa!” _ Dave’s whimpers sounded starved and urgent as the hammering of his hips grew erratic, face scrunching and mouth agape. “ _ Melissa! I’m gonna cum! Yes! Fuck! Melissa!”  _ Dave stilled above her, a strangled whine leaking from his pink lips before his body juddered forward, fingers clinging to her as he deflated.

Chest heaving, Dave’s lips moved sloppily over her skin, continuing to whisper her name as Melissa laced her fingers through his long, sweat-damp hair. Tucking his face into the crook of her neck, Dave’s arms reached down for a moment, lifting Melissa’s legs over his hips in hopes that she would surround him before slithering under her again, holding her so close, so tight that if he hadn’t released after kissing her neck and speaking her name, she would’ve had to tell him to let go.

Eventually rolling off, Dave got up to throw away the condom before rejoining Melissa in bed, nestling in close and interweaving their limbs. It wasn’t the most comfortable position in the world, but Dave wanted to see her face as he trickled his fingers over her curves. “So…” Dave asked, giving her hip a squeeze. “Did you have a good birthday?”

“Yeah.” Melissa smiled, playing with his dark chest hair. “The best. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Grinning, Dave scooted in closer. “I’m glad that your first birthday while we’re together was a good one.”

Melissa traced Dave’s lower lip and beamed. “The first of many.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
